Return to the Real World
by stormy.grace
Summary: There's more to her death than meets the eye. Like everyone else in Rosewood, Yvonne has a secret.


**First of all, HI GUYS! I feel like it's been forever since I've posted anything. Did you miss me? Secondly, if you haven't seen 7x13 of PLL (Hold Your Piece) SPOILER ALERT! STOP READING NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! If you are all caught up, or simply don't care about spoilers, please feel free to continue to point number three. Point Number Three: A little bit of BTS if you will. I know a lot of PLL fans don't like Yvonne all that much because Spoby, but I do happen to like her. She's too precious for this world (aka Rosewood, where pretty people go to die), and I don't think it was fair that they killed her. Since Kara Royster is also on Supernatural I decided to look at Yvonne's death in a different light. This is that different light. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. You know I love hearing from y'all! ~SG**

Return to the Real World

She hated doing it. She hated breaking Toby's heart like that, but she had no other choice. It was clear that Rosewood didn't need the kind of help she had been trained to offer, but other towns did. Unfortunately for her new husband she loved him too much to drag him into her world of magic and monsters.

She wanted to stay with Toby, maybe help his friends figure out who was behind all the dangerous games going on in this deadly Pennsylvania town, and then settle down with her husband and start a family. She could retire from hunting and have a normal life, but she knew better than to think it could ever really last. As long as there were creatures out there hurting people she would feel the need to hunt them. And even if she didn't she knew it was only a matter of time before her old life showed up on her doorstep and ruined her dream.

As much as she wanted the life Toby offered she knew it was impossible. She was a hunter first. That was the reason she was in Rosewood to begin with.

Months ago Kristine Phillips, former hunter and then Senate hopeful, had reached out to her and asked for help investigating the strange goings on in the town that seemed perfect as long as you stayed on the outside. Kristine was under the impression that some kind of monster was causing all the chaos in Rosewood, but she couldn't look into it herself because of her campaign. So Alicia took on the roll of her daughter, Yvonne, and began investigating when she wasn't playing the devoted daughter for the media. During her investigation she had met and fallen in love with Toby Cavanaugh. She had also discovered that whatever was going on in Rosewood was way above her pay grade.

She liked Toby's friends and she wanted to help them, but she didn't think there was really anything she could do to help that they couldn't do for themselves. A.D. was no monster. At least, not the kind she was used to.

However, she did want to stay with Toby. She loved him. She didn't want to leave him. So she had talked to her mom and brother, and they had given their blessings. They felt she deserved to have the life she was building as Yvonne Phillips. And that had been her plan. She was going to leave the world of hunting, marry Toby, and live happily ever after until Max had called and said he needed her help on a case. One last hunt and she was free forever. He would call Mary Winchester or some other hunter if he needed help, but he wanted one more hunt with his sister.

That's when she'd realize her dream would never be a reality. She would never be free from hunting because she knew those things existed. She couldn't ignore them. So she had devised her plan, and painfully followed through with it. She would keep an eye on Rosewood just in case, but she couldn't stay.

She could've just left Toby a note explaining why she couldn't stay—not the real reason, but something somewhat similar to the truth—and left town, but she knew he would come after her. He wouldn't let her go without a fight, but she couldn't let that happen. He was needed in Rosewood, and she knew Spencer and the others would take good care of him. He would be crushed, but he would grieve and with time he would be able to move on. And so she killed herself. And because she'd been raised in the hunting world by a witch she had a few tricks up her sleeve to make it look like she had died from injuries sustained in the wreck. No one would ever know she had put a spell on the deer to jump out in front of them and force Toby to swerve into a tree, and no one would ever know that she had also cast a protection spell on Toby so he would survive the crash. All anyone would ever know was that they had been run off the road by a Kamikaze deer, and Toby's young bride hadn't pulled through.

The potion her mother had given her had essentially put her in a magically induced coma. She was technically still alive, but not in away any doctor could detect. She wasn't even in her body anymore. She was a ghost watching her own funeral. All of Toby's friends were there to offer moral support, and everyone thought Max was Yvonne's cousin.

After the funeral he dug up the grave, brought her out of her coma, and she was sucked back into her body. Almost immediately she woke up gasping for air.

"You okay?" Max asked once she caught her breath.

"What do you think?" she snapped. Of course she wasn't okay.

"Right." Max said, looking apologetic and sympathetic.

"Just help me out of here." she demanded as she stood up and attempted to crawl out of her own grave.

Max pulled himself out of the hole dug for his sister and then helped her out. Together they recovered the coffin. When they left the fresh grave didn't look like it had been disturbed at all.

Alicia tried not to look back as her brother drove out of town, but it would be difficult, if not impossible, to put Yvonne and the life she could've had in the rear view. But it was time for her to stop playing house, and return to the real world.

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR SPN FANS WHO HAVEN'T SEEN 12x20 (TWIGS & TWINE & TASHA BANES) OF SPN! So, whatcha thinkin'? Did this maybe soften the blow of having to watch Kara die twice in one week for those of you who are as upset about it as I am? Yes? No? Maybe so? Also, as always, there's a possibility for continuation with this one. No promises, but let me know if you're interested in maybe finding out, say, how Toby might react to finding out that his wife is now a much creepier version of Eve from Life Size? Kisses, ~SG**


End file.
